1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved air mover which has an interlocking system when coaxially stacked vertically and/or side-by-side which facilitates the transportation and storage of the air movers.
2. Background Art
Air movers are widely used by carpet cleaners to dry out carpets either after cleaning or after flooding or other events which result in wet carpets. Firefighters use them not only for drying, but also to move smoke filled air out of an area. There are other environmental uses in which the rapid movement of air is required and useful. Present air movers have a motor located in a cylindrical housing. The cylindrical motor housing has a nozzle projecting from it through which the air is exhausted. The surfaces and edges of the air mover are typically curved to prevent injury to the user and surrounding items. Most air movers have a handle to assist in transporting and manipulating the air mover. The handle, the rounded surfaces and edges make it virtually impossible to stack or closely pack air movers which results in excessive space being consumed during transportation and storage.
A low rectangular air mover was designed specifically to meet the storage problem. This boxy air mover stacked reasonably well, but its shape inhibited its main function, viz, moving air.
The combination of effective air mover and features which make storage and transportation efficient remained unsolved.